Valek Arden
Valek Arden was a Mandalorian supercommando and a member of the Mandalorian Protectors. Born on the Mandalorian world Cheravh, he was taught from a young age in Mandalorian culture, and, like many of his people, sold his services as a warrior to the highest bidder. He joined the Protectors' ranks during the New Mandalorian Crusade, and was an active participant in the Xen'Chi War. He was one of the Mandalorians present in the Battle of Bandomeer, where he played a role in defeating the Xen'Chi presence there and reclaiming the world. After the war was over, Valek opted to take Bandomeer as his new home. In 18 ABY, he met and assisted the Jedi Reina Krailles and her apprentice Nyra Zess in finding the xenoarchaeologist and xenobiologist Kytra Dorien to help them learn about the mysterious race known only as the Ancients. He opted to join them in their quest to find out more about this race, in the chance that it would turn sour. His thoughts were that the Mandalorians would need to be kept in the know, should what little information from Reina's and Nyra's visions, as well as a mysterious beacon, proved to be true and these Ancients would return. It would allow the Protectors to quickly amass their forces to go against this race, if necessary. Personality and Traits Valek was something of a traditionalist, and lived for battle. In addition, he lived his life seeking honor, which he believed could only be achieved through conflict with a worthy foe. Valek was always impressed by a show of force, and was an advocate of combat before diplomacy. His driving personality traits were best described as ambition, discipline, aggression, and loyalty. Valek tended to speak in a gruff, serious manner, and was typically very blunt in expressing his opinions and thoughts, and often found the ideals of the Jedi Order humorous and narrow-sighted. As a bounty hunter and mercenary, Valek remained convicted to his contracts and saw them through to the end. He did not take counter-offers, no matter the price, and worked solely in cases that held a higher moral standard. As such, he was known to take bounties that went after criminals and warlords and others of that ilk, even if it meant a smaller payout than if he were to open his services to anyone. Equipment Valek wore a unique variant of traditional Mandalorian armor, having modified his armor to better suit his own methods. Taking to his traditionalist approach, he had his armor painted completely black, signifying his desires to seek justice. Besides his preferred weapon of choice, the E-11 carbine, Valek made it a point to equip his armor with additional weaponry, so as to never be caught off-guard in any situation. As a fully trained Mandalorian soldier, Valek could resist Jedi mind tricks, as his experience on the field of battle allowed him to shrug off most mind-affecting effects; fear-inspiring Force powers and weapons which would normally incapacitate most combatants had minimal effect on him. He possessed great physical and mental stamina as well as strategic and tactical skills, which he demonstrated on numerous occasions both in war and as a mercenary. Aside from his extensive combat skills, Valek possessed some impressive tracking capabilities, and was proficient in electronics. Category:Cadden Category:Mandalorians Category:Mandalorian Protectors